In an electronic component mounting system for mounting an electronic component in a substrate and manufacturing a mounting substrate, many kinds of electronic components are mounted using plural types of substrates as a target, so that vast kinds and numbers of electronic components are prepared and kept in a component supply department. In the production field of component mounting, it is extremely important to properly manage such a component inventory in reducing production costs. Because of this, efforts to systematize inventory management by individually identifying an actual component such as a tape reel holding an electronic component by identification means such as a bar code and integrating the identification information and correctly grasping a component inventory state, for example, at the time of dispatch from a component warehouse or the time of supply to a production apparatus and further the time of return to the component warehouse have been made conventionally (for example, see Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3). Accordingly, troubles such as a financial waste due to overstocking or a production stop caused by a component shortage due to understocking can be prevented.